The Black Krest
by JohnnyBoy1437
Summary: This is the starting of my story with my OC and his life when he joins team RWBY. Cool things happen when my OC's past comes back to haunt him.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The New Guy

It was a nice and quiet Friday morning and Weiss and Ruby were walking through the halls to meet Yang and Blake in the cafeteria to eat breakfast together. On their way Weiss out of the blue stopped in her tacks, Ruby then stops, turns around and sees Weiss, who had looked like she has seen a ghost. Ruby being Ruby starts freaking out and turned to look at Weiss to see what was wrong and noticed she was looking at something or someone. She then turns to see where Weiss was looking, only to notice a guy walking with Professor Ozpin.

The guy had short spiked white hair and was in a black outfit with red trims and designs. He had matching glasses and there was a red glare in his left eye. Soon after seeing the two they walked out of sight, Ruby spun around to look at Weiss, who was in a trans like state.

Ruby started swinging her hands in front of Weiss face to get her attention and after a few short seconds, Weiss snapped out of it, looked at Ruby and said, "Stop it Ruby, you almost hit me! Hurry! We need to go meet the others. You know I don't like to be late."

Ruby and Weiss took off but all of a sudden Ruby stopped Weiss and asked, "Weiss, do you know who that was talking to Ozpin?"

Weiss slightly pushed Ruby out of the way and said, "No Ruby, I don't! Just leave it alone. We have to go, it is time to go eat."

Shortly after Ruby and Weiss arrived at the cafeteria for lunch, Ruby sliding into the booth by her sister Yang and Weiss sitting down beside Blake, they all got their food. Yet, as they all started digging into their food, the table remained eerily quiet. It was quiet for long minutes until Yang could not take it anymore and broke the silence. "Soooo? How is everyone?" Yang asked. Weiss and Ruby remained quiet, something not feeling quite right after earlier. Black, However, responded with his usual answer, "Same old, same old."

Yang, being her intuitional self, realized something was not right and stopped trying to make conversation and started eating again.

Ruby was so busy trying to figure out Weiss's actions from earlier when she saw the guy that she forgot all about her lunch and decided to start asking questions. Ruby looked up at Weiss, gathering the courage to finally ask and said, "Who was that guy that made you freeze up?"

As soon as Ruby's words were out of her mouth all eyes immediately landed on Weiss. Yang, being the first to speak said, "Ruby, what are you talking about?"

Ruby immediately jumped in to explain her question. "When Weiss and I were on our way here to meet you guys, she completely froze up when she saw this guy walking with Ozpin." Ruby stated matter of factly.

"Ruby, don't you listen? I told you it was nothing! Just stop asking." Weiss said with a very angry tone.

"Was he cute" Yang asked Ruby with a purr.

Ruby nudges Yang in the side saying, "Yang, stop it! I don't know. I did not get a chance to really look at him."

Weiss suddenly stood up with a furious look on her face, slammed her hands on the table and said, "Enough! It was nothing so just let it go! I don't want to hear about it ever again!" Weiss grabbed her plate, walked around the table and told Ruby, "I don't want you to think about any more of what happen earlier, you understand?" Ruby nodded and Weiss turned an her heels and when she did the guy was standing there. Weiss jumped and dropped the plate but before her plate could slapper on the for the mystery guy caught it, surprising everyone at the table.

The guy slowly gave Weiss the plate back and asked, "Is this team RWBY?"

"Yes it is." Weiss said automatically, grabbing the plate and walking away.

The guy looked confused for just a second but recovered quickly, turning to the others and said, "Well my name is Jay and Professor Ozpin informed me that I will be a part of this team for the time being, so I thought I would come over and introduce myself."

Jay walked over to Ruby and extended his hand. Ruby smiled accepted his hand graciously and said, "I'm Ruby, welcome to the team."

Yang then gently bumped Ruby out of the way and she shook Jays hand and said, " Hi, I'm Yang, Ruby's older sister."

"Nice to meet you, Yang." Jay said and continued around to the other side of the table. He walk over to where Blake was sitting and asked, "Who might you be?" as he extended out his hand for Blake. There was a very awkward moment until she finally said, "I'm Blake." By this time Weiss had arrived back at the table with the rest of the group.

Jay turned around and walked over to Weiss, extended his hand and said, "Hi, you must be the last member of team RWBY, my name is Jay! It is nice to meet you."

Weiss pushed his hand away and said, "I'm Weiss and my team and I have to go to class so you ca-,"

Weiss was interrupted by Ruby saying, "Um, Weiss? He is a part of RWBY now. "

"What, are you serious? Why?" Weiss asked.

"Well, because Ozpin said so." Ruby answered mater of factly.

"Isn't this great?" Yang said happily.

"Whatever. Look, let's just go to class. I don't want to miss it." Weiss said, trying to avoid the conversation.

Jay then spoke up and ask, "What class?"

"We are going to Grimm Studies." Ruby said in a excited manner

"Is the class with Professor Port in room 316?" Jay asked

"Yes it is, why do you ask?" Ruby asked.

Jay smiled and said, "Well we sort of-"

"Please don't say we have the same class." Weiss interrupted

"Okay, I won't say it.. but we do." Jay said smiling

"Okay, Great! Let's all walk to class together, then." Ruby said smiling

They all got up and headed to class. Once there, everyone got in their usual seating arrangement with them sitting in the order of Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and then Yang. Jay however was standing beside the row of seats with confusion on where to sit when Yang finally spoke up.

"Hey, Jay, you can come sit by me!"

Jay nodded gratefully and sat down beside Yang. A few moments later Professor Port walked into class and began class as usual until he noticed that he had a new student.

"Aww, Professor Ozpin didn't tell me I had a new student." Port said shockingly, then walked over to where Jay was sitting and asked, "What's your name, my dear boy?" Jay looked up at him and said, "Jay sir."

"Do you not have a last name... Jay?" Port asked. Jay paused getting a confused look on his face. Port looked at Jay and asked, "Do you not know your own last name, son?"

"Sorry sir but I do not know my last name." lied Jay

"Well then Jay my boy, would you, my new student, show me and your class your skill against this beast." Port asked while pointing to a crate in the back.

"Yes sir" Says Jay, standing up and walking in front of the crate.

"Well, aren't you a confident young fellow?" Boomed the Professor as he grabbed his gun axe. "Are you ready my boy?"

Jay grabbed a hilt that was on his lower back and got into his stance and said, "Ready."

"Good now you may BEGIN!" joyfully yelled Port as he cut the lock, unleashing the burbatusk, as the gate opened. The semi-large beast charged Jay, at the same time Jay waved the hilt as a sword burst out of the hilt. The sword had a black hilt yielding a strange red symbol on it. It had a strange blade that had one side red and the other half black. Jay calmly lifted his sword causing the blade to hit the tusks of the boar which stop the beast it in its tracks.

"Good move!" yells Yang as she cheers from her seat. Weiss then quietly thinks to herself, "_that's not that impressive_." Everyone's eyes were plastered on Jay as he pulls apart his sword, taking off the red side, reveling another sword. A sword that had a red and black blade. He swings at the boar, cutting its side as it backs up away from him.

"Well, well.. looks like we have another swordsman in this class!" Yells Port who was now standing next to the cage the boar was in. Jay waited patiently for the boars next move. After a few moments, the boar charged Jay once more, hitting his sword out of his hands.

"What will you do now without you weapon?" Questioned Port. The boar rolls at Jay, but Jay is faster and catches the boar by his tusks, picks it up and slams it on its back, breaking the very tough armor on its back. Jay then breaks off the left tusk and stabs it in its heart killing the beast. "Well done boy! Now class, that's all the time we have for today. I will see you all next class." Port says dismissing class as everyone gets up and leaves. The excitement of the fight still lingering in the air.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Truth

It was finally 12 o'clock and all the classes were almost done for the day. Team RWBY, along with Jay, went to the cafe to eat lunch. After about 10 minutes of waiting in line to get something to eat, the girls went and sat down at a table with the 2 sisters on one side and the anti-social ones on the other. Jay, showing up shortly after with his food, comes and stands by the table waiting for someone to ask for him to sit. Ruby then speaks up and asks, "Jay, would you like to sit down."

"Here, you can sit by me." Yang says as she slides closer to Ruby. Jay smiling, places his plate on the table, sits down and looks up just to meet Blake's amber eyes. The stare lasted 10 very long seconds then Jay looked to the middle of the table to where he could see all the girls and asked, "So, how did everyone like the classes today?"

It was quiet until Ruby spoke up and said, "Class was ok I guess." She then paused for a second and asked, "Jay do you really not have a last name? Everyone has a last name, because that's what your given and it doesn't make since that you don't have one, an-" Ruby's mumbling was interrupted by Jay who put his hand up and said "How about this, I will let all four of you ask one question each, ok?" The four of them nodded and Jay pointed at Ruby and said " Ok, leader first."

" Do you have a last name?" Asked Ruby as she looked into his sunglasses to only see blackness with a slight red glare.

"Yes I do have a last name." said Jay as he takes a bit out of his food

"Well what is it?" Asked Ruby

"Hey I said one question each." Said Jay after swolling his food.

"Ok, my turn, are you single?" Asked Yang

"Yes, for now I am Yang." chuckled Jay

"Well would you like to-"

"Yang it's my turn to ask a question." Said Weiss as Yang crossed her arms and began to pout

"She is right you know." Said Jay, Yang then lowering her head even lower in sadness.

"Why do I know you from somewhere?"Asked Weiss

"So you do remember." Jay said looking at Weiss almost smiling.

"Remember what Jay?" Asked Weiss with a concerning look.

"The Schnee and Krest Company, my family working with yours for six years, Weiss, I trained by your side every day when our dads where partners ." Said Jay as he grabbed Weiss' hand but she pulls it away as she then stands up.

"I thought you were dead Jay, Where did you go five years ago?" Ask Weiss as a tear rolls down her cheek. Weiss then ran through the double doors of the cafeteria out of sight.

Jay then stood up and said, "Weiss please come back." He then turns to Blake and said, "I will let you ask your question later, ill even let you have 2, but I need to go talk to Weiss." Blake the looks down and continues to eat her food like nothing happened. Jay then jumps over the seat and runs out of the lunch room after Weiss.

Jay in a hurry to find Weiss runs through the halls but then decides to slow down and go through every hallway, and look thought every room. Jay continued his search for half an hour until he realized that Weiss would always go outside whenever she was sad or angry. In his late realization of the matter Jay then hurry's out onto the balcony to have a good vantage point to spot her. Luck was on his side and she was sitting on the only bench on the quite large balcony in front of him.

"There you are Weiss, I've been looking everywhere for you." Said Jay as he sat down next to Weiss who was still crying.

"I hope you came to tell me where you went for five years, if not then leave me alone."Said Weiss as she turned to him. "and take those stupid glasses off." As she reached for the glasses he turns so she can't.

"You want me to tell you where I was." Jay said after a short moment of silence.

"Yes I do. Jay we looked for three years for you, I didn't want to stop looking but-" Weiss stops as she sees Jay take off the glasses and turn to her

The right eye was just as she remembered it, it was a dark blue full of love, care, and happiness, but the left was nothing like the right. the left eye was a glowing red, full of hate, revenge, and pain.

"Oh my god, what happened." She looks at him with one last tear in her eye.

He placed his hand on her leg and said, "if that's what you want then I will tell you."

Jay took his hand off Weiss' leg, looked into her light blue eyes and said, "are you sure you want to know this."

Weiss paused for a second she looked down then back up and Jay then said, "yes I do."

Jay then continued on to tell Weiss about his father and his family's relationship with the white fang. "When my great, great, great grandpa's wife was killed, it began the series of killing between my family and the white fang. When my father was young he had an idea that was created by the Battle at Fort Castle. 'What if humans had abilities like or even stronger than the white fang and Faunus alike.' So my father waited till he had the resources to do what he had planned a long ago. After the Krest family joined the Schnee family in business, it was then my father realized he had the power and resources to do his project. After 5 years of working on the project my father asked yours to start testing on people and your father refused and told mine to cancel the project and it wasn't until a year later that my father tested on me. Your father found out and disbanded with mine and that's when my family left and went into hiding."

Jay then slid closer to Weiss and grabbed her hand and said, "I'm sorry, Weiss. When I saw you I wanted to tell you what happen and where I have been, but I didn't know how you would react."

Weiss paused for a moment then hugged Jay saying, "You idiot, I looked for you for a reason."

Jay turned to look at Weiss and when their eyes met Jay leaned in to kiss her. She slowly accepted the kiss that was coming, but when their lips met she pulled back and said, "I'm sorry, I have to go."

Jay started to yell for Weiss as she left, but realized it was best to let her go.

Little did they know someone was listening in on their conversation.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Full vs. Half

It was Saturday the following day when team RWBY had its full combat matches, as well as some other people. Jay had gotten woken up by the sound of knocks at his door, so he got up and open the door, surprised to see Ruby at the door.

"Hey what's up Ruby? Jay asked.

"I didn't know you were right beside us. I have been looking for you for the past 30 mins." She said, finally relieved.

"Why? What's wrong?" Jay asked but Ruby just ignored his question and ran past him into his room.

When she walked into the room she saw a big wooden desk on the right side, with everything nicely put up and centered around a computer. She also saw a table surrounded by four chairs in the back, right beside a big closet that was open. Looking inside everything was nice and neat. Turning around to look at the other side, there was a bed tucked in the back left corner and on the left side was a entrance to bathroom.

"Wow your room is so nice!" Ruby said, as she spun around the room, looking and touching everything she saw.

"Ruby, what is it?" Jay asked her.

"Well, I came by to -," Ruby was about to explain to him what was going on, but got interrupted by Weiss and the other girls, now standing at the door.

"What's taking you so long Ruby?" Weiss asked, sounding agitated.

"Dang, Jay." Yang said.

Jay was only wearing a pair of his sleeping pants, so everyone noticed how he was very ripped, however they also noticed that he had one major scar and several smaller ones covering his whole chest and arms. They guessed the scares were probably caused from a big Beowolf.

"Yang, what is it?" jay asked

"Your body... what happen to it?" Yang asked, concerned.

"It doesn't matter! What going on, why are all of you here?"

Blake popped her head in and said, "We were making sure you knew we had combat today."

"Of course I know but it's not till 12. So, is that all or is there something else." Jay asked.

Ruby then busted out and asked, "Do you want to go eat breakfast with us?"

"Oh, I'm sorry but I'm not really hungry right now." jay said

"Yeah, okay. No worries." Yang told him.

As everyone was leaving, Jay walked up and grabbed Weiss's hand and asked her, "Would you like to talk about what happen yesterday?"

"Maybe later." Weiss said as she pulled free of Jays hand.

It was 30 mins till class and Jay was working out in his room when he heard another knock on his door. However, instead of going and answering the door, he just invited the person in. After the invitation, the door opened and Weiss walked in.

Weiss stood there for a few minutes, just staring at Jay as he hung upside down from a bar that was on the ceiling. Finally she asked, "Would you come down now?"

"I'm sorry." Jay said, as he jumped down and grabbed a towel that was on one of the chairs by his table, then he proceeded to sit down on his bed.

"Jay... I think we should talk." Weiss told his as Jay was drying of his sweat.

"Of course. What would you like to talk about?" Jay asked as he offered Weiss a place on the bed.

"I want to talk about what happen yesterday." Weiss told him as she sat down.

"I hope you were happy about what happen on the balcony, because I know I am!" Jay said with a nice smile on his face.

"I'm sorry Jay, but I don't think we should be together right now." Weiss said, while the smile on Jays face disappeared.

"I hope you change your mind later on down the road Weiss." Jay was quiet for a moment then said, "Would you please leave. I have to get ready for today. Jay said as he walked over and opened the door for Weiss. "I'll see you at the Combat arena." Jay said with a small smile as he closed the door.

30 minutes had passed and it was time for the combat class to start. Team RWBY, along with other freshman, had all taken their seats that stood above stage where the fights are held and waited for Professor Goodwitch to start class.

Mrs. Goodwitch shortly arrived and stood in the middle of the floor, looked up at everyone in the bleachers and said, "Here are the rules for the combat situations. All weapons are allowed, you are allowed to chose your fighting partner... if you wish and if not, I will choose one for you. The battles are live, anything goes, and the fight is over if you withdraw or your aura is dangerously low, and in that case, I will step in and call the fight. Any questions? If not then let's start."

Many fights occurred then Goodwitch said, "There is time for one more fight. Does anyone wish to volunteer?"

Blake then stood up and said, "I wish to fight, Mrs. Goodwitch."

"Ah, yes. Who would you like to fight?" Goodwitch asked.

"I would like to fight Jay." Blake said, as she turned and pointed at him.

"Mrs. Belladona you know that he is a part of your team, I don't-"

"It's fine Mrs. Goodwitch, I don't mind." Jay said, interrupting her.

"In that case, both of you get down here and get ready." Goodwitch said surprisingly.

Both Jay and Blake jumped down and stood across from each other in front of everyone.

"You may start whenever you're ready." Mrs. Goodwitch announced.

Jay stepped forward and asked, "Before we go Blake, why are you wanting to fight m-"

Before he could finish his question, Blake attacked Jay in a split second. Before Blake's sword hit Jay's head, Jay had pulled out his sword and blocked the sword just in time.

"What's wrong with you Blake?" Jay asked, as he pushed her away with his sword.

Blake then balanced herself, looked at Jay with a serious evil glare and said, "You know what, Jay? I never got to ask you my one question."

Jay stood up straight and laid his sword on his shoulders and asked, "What's your question then?"

Blake charged Jay, which started a long sword fight between the two. The two fought in the air and through the hole stage. As Blake swung at Jay's face she asked, "Are you a fanus, Jay?" the swung hit and Jay jumped back. "So that's your question?" Jays asked as he was looking to the ground. Then within that instant, Jays glasses fell apart and blood started dripping on the stage.

Jay stood up and looked at Blake so she could see his eyes and said, "To answer your question, I guess I should say, half way." He then looked at Mrs. Goodwitch and said, "I forfeit. I believe she got everything she wanted." Jay then walked out, ignoring everyone.

Mrs. Goodwitch just continued to say, "that's it for today class, see you next week."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Fanus Huh?

It was Sunday morning and Jay has not seen or spoken to team RWBY since the combat class. Jay knew he had nothing to do today so he was just laying in his bed when he heard a surprise knock on his door. Jay walked up and opened the door, surprised to find Blake standing there.

"Oh, hey Blake. You here to attack me again?" Jays asked, smiling as he let Blake into his room.

"It depends on if you're going to answer my questions or not." Blake said as she walked in.

Jay walked over and sat down at the table and offered Blake a seat then said, "Well, since I don't want to get attacked again, I will gladly answer your questions."

Blake sat down to the seat closest to Jay and asked, "Why aren't you wearing your glasses, and how come you let my attack hit?"

"Well, because you had already seen my left eye, so I figure that whatever anger you had towards me would lessen when you hit me, even if just a bit. Anything would be better than nothing." Jay said when he lean forward.

Blake's eyes widen a little, "Are you stupid? I was a trying to kill you and you would just let me hit you."

Jay did a short laugh then said, "I knew what I was doing. Are you calm now?"

Blake hesitated for a second and said, "Which fanus did your father use in his experiment for you?"

Jay looked down, sighed and said, "So, that was you I heard on the balcony? Plus, I'm sorry. I do not know who my father used, I never wanted this I-"

Blake stood up and said, "thank you for answering my questions." She walked over the door and as she opened it, she felt Jay grab her hand. She turned around and Jay surprisingly hugged her.

Blake then asked, "Jay what are you doin-"

"I hope we are done fighting and are finally friends." Jay said, interrupting Blake and squeezing her a little bit tighter.

Blake sighed and hugged Jay back and said, "Yes, Jay. Everything's fine." Jay then let go of Blake and as she was leaving she herd Jay whisper just loud enough for her to hear, "I will find out sooner or later for you." Blake closed the door behind her while she was trying to hide her smile from Jay.

An hour past and Jay had just finished taking a shower when he heard another nock on the door. He wrapped a towel around his waist and opened the door. Yang then burst through the door and said, "I hope you don't mind me popping up like this, I just wanted to talk to you."

Jay closed the door, laughed then said, "No, I don't mind what's up-" Jay was then stopped to the face of Yang staring right at him with her saying, "So you really are a fanus."

Jay then rubbed the back of his head and said, "Not exactly... but ya I am."

Yang then walked over and sat on his bed and asked, "Do you care if I stay?"

Jay shook his head and walked in the bathroom. Shortly afterwards he walked back out clothed in his normal black outfit and sat beside Yang and said, "you can stay as long as you want."

There were a few minutes of silence until Jay finally spoke up and said, "Yang, I noticed you are acting a little off. What's wrong."

Yang stood there for another minute with complete silence and not saying anything. Jay let some more time pass and Yang moved in, shocked when she felt the hand of Jay placed firmly but yet comforting on her shoulders. She smiled and grabbed Jays hand with her own. She looked up at Jay, smiled then said, "Thank you but don't worry about me I'm just-"

Yang was then interrupted by Jay saying to her calmly but assertively, "Yang, stop. I can tell there is more than your letting on. I can tell that something's upsetting you and it's not good when you hold it in. You can tell me."

Yang looked down towards the ground and froze. Jay lifted her head up with his hands and said, "Yang, don't bottle your emotions up, trust me... I know what it does to you."

"It's the three year university of my mother's death." Yang said out of the blue with a few tears running down her cheek.

Jay then replied, "What can I do to help?" Yang did not say anything for a while, she just hugged him. "Could I stay here for a while?" She finally asked

Jay smiled, laid down with Yang, her head laying on his chest with the occasional tear dropping on his chest. "You can stay as long as you need, Yang." He told her.

Both Jay and Yang laid on the soft bed for a while until the both fell asleep. Jay woke up about 30 minutes later to see Yang asleep on his chest, with her long blonde hair slightly in her face. Jay reached down and gently pushed the hair behind her ear. Within that moment, Jays heartbeat began to increased. Jay thought to himself, 'What is going on? Why is my heart racing like this?" I don't understand." Jay looked back down at Yang and his heartbeat picked up a little bit more, by looking down at the beautiful, long haired blonde. 'Is Yang making me feel this way? I don't understand. I have never even thought about her like this, so why now.' he questioned himself.

Jay decided to go get some air and to think it over. Instead of waking Yang up, Jay chooses to lay Yang on her back and slide over her, without waking her up. In the midst of getting out of bed, Yang wakes up to see Jay directly on top of her. Jay sees Yang wake up and pauses and says "Um... hey. I can explain.. um... I got to go to the bathroom." Jay muttered as he runs and burst into the bathroom. While Jay was splashing his face with some cold water, Yang knocked on the bathroom door. "Hey Jay.. It is okay. You can come on out." Yang said almost laughingly.

Jay slowly opened the door and walked out but before he could say anything, Yang hugged him. "Um... what was that for Yang?" Jay asked surprised

"I wasn't a sleep the whole time, just so you know and that was for being sweet" Yang said. Then out of the blue, Yang leaned in and kissed Jay on the lips. Jay's heart skipped a beat, then started beating even faster than before.

"Um, what? I don't understand" Jay said again.

"That was for everything else. Jay, thank you for being here it means a lot." Yang said as she headed towards the door.

Jay reached out and grabbed Yang's hand before she was completely out of his room and asked, "Would you like to do something tonight with me"

Yang turned, smiled and said, "I thought you would never ask! Yes, I would love to. I will be by around 7 so we can go out and eat."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Date

Shortly after Yang had left jays room she took a couple of steps and opened the door to team RWBY. Ruby rushed to the door's entrance and got real close to Yang and asked, "Where have you been, Yang? You have been gone for about an hour now."

Then both Weiss and Blake hopped of their beds and walked towards them.

"That's out of character for you, Yang, to disappear like that." Blake told her.

"So, are you going to tell us where you have been?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah, are you going to tell us or not, Yang?" Ruby asked as she jumped up and down as if she was throwing a tantrum.

"Okay, okay. Ruby calm down. I was just next door, that's all." Yang said, in order to calm down Ruby.

"Next door?" Ruby asked trying to figure out where her big sister was at.

Weiss walked closer to yang and asked, "Do you mean you were at Jays for the past hour?"

"Yes, that's where I was." Yang replied.

"So, mystery solved." Blake said, as she went and laid down on her bed and opened the book that was laying there and went on reading.

Ruby then asked Yang, "I don't understand, why were you over-"

Ruby was interrupted by Weiss pushing both her and Yang out of the way and walking out of the door, saying, "I'm going out."

"Weiss, where are you go...ing?" Ruby tried to asked but before she could finish, Weiss was out of sight.

"Well then. Now Yang, you're going to tell me what you were doing at Jays." Ruby said as she turned around but Yang had other things on her mind and went into their bathroom to get ready for tonight.

Ruby ran towards the bathroom door and started banging on it repeatedly as she said, "Yang, you still didn't answer me. What happen over there?"

"Ruby, she is not going to answer you, it's obvious she has plans." Blake said as she looked up from her book in an attempt to silence the young leader so she could read her book in silence.

"What do you mean plans?" Ruby replied while her eyes widen.

"Isn't it obvious, Ruby? Come on, think about it." Blake sighed out in some manner of annoyance.

Then there was a knock on the door that interrupted Ruby and Blake's conversation. Blake looked back down to her book and Ruby hopped on over to the door and opened it. There stood Jay in the doorway.

"Hey, Ruby! What's up?" Jay asked after the door was fully opened and Jay was able to make eye contact with Ruby.

"Well, speak of the Grimm." Blake said, nose still in her book.

"Hey, Jay! What's going on between you and Yang?" Ruby asked trying to figure out the answer to her earlier question.

"Ruby, would you tell Yang to wear her nicest dress? I'm going to take her somewhere really nice." Jay asked.

"Yeah sure, no problem." Ruby answered.

"Thank you, ruby." Jay said as he walked out of the doorway and walked over to his room.

Ruby closed the door behind Jay and she stood at the door for a moment then yelled, "OH MY GOSH! YANG HAS A DATE WITH JAY."

"So, you finally figured it out, Ruby?" Blake said looking up from her book.

"Well of course I did." Ruby said with a proud voice. She then walked over to the back corner and hoped in her bed and said, "I guess I will just wait for Yang to get out."

While Ruby was waiting on Yang to get out of the shower, Jay was about to go take his shower. Jay was all ready to get in when he heard a knock on the door. He put the towel around his waist and opened the door to see no one there. 'That was weird' Jay thought to himself as he closed the door. Jay went back and took his shower, after he got out he put some clothes on and went searching for his nice suit.

In the mist of looking he hears another knock on the door, he walked away from his closet and opened the door, once again no one was there. Jay did not like this feeling so he decided to run around the corner to see if anyone is there. When he turned the corner he bumped into a girl he has never met before.

"I'm sorry." The mystery girl said.

"No, it's my fault. I wasn't watching where I was going." Jay replied, then asked, "Are you okay?"

"Oh, I'm fine. Who are you? I haven't seen you here before." She stated.

"My name's Jay, what's your name?" Jay asked as he extended his hand out to her.

"My name is Pyrrha Nikos, it's nice to meet you." She answered while accepting the gesture.

"I'm sorry but I have to go. It was nice meeting you." Jay said while waving good bye and walking back to his room.

Back in team RWBY's room Yang had gotten out of the bathroom.

"There you are Yang." Ruby said as she jumped down from her bed. "I can't believe you wouldn't just tell me you had a date with Jay."

"Sorry Ruby, but I had to get ready." Yang said while she finished getting dressed.

"I wouldn't wear that." Blake spoke up.

"What?" Yang asked looking at Blake questionably.

"Oh ya, that's right." Ruby said remembering what Jay said earlier.

"So, what is it?" Yang said as she put her hand on her hip.

"Jay stopped by and said that you had to wear your best dress because he is taking you out somewhere really nice, so you better."

Yang then interrupted her sister than said, "I wonder if I can find that dress somewhere." She then continued over to her clothes and started throwing all her clothes around looking for it. Yang soon found her dress after some hard searching. She then continued and got dressed fixed her hair and everything else she felt was necessary.

Jay was also getting dressed around the same time as Yang. He decided to wear his usual black tux and instead of going with his red tie, he went with a yellow one, knowing that he might be able to match Yang. While finishing up Jay heard his door opened and when he turned, he saw Yang. She was in a long yellow dress that had a leg split on the left side of her dress, showing off her long, beautiful legs. She walked up to Jay and said, "Jay is this nice enough?"

"Yes, I do believe it is." Jay answered happily, struggling with his tie.

"Here let me help you with that." Yang told him, walking up to stand in front of him so she could fix his tie for him.

"Um... Thank you but you know I could have done it by myself." Jay said smiling as Yang finished with his tie.

"Isn't it better when someone does it for you?" Yang asked with a wink

Jay, finally getting his senses back, walked over and started to attach his sword to his belt when Yang said, "Jay, it's a date. You don't need that."

"Yes... I guess you are right." Jay placed his sword back up and said, "It's time to go or we will be late. I have an old friend who can take us there."

Yang and Jay made their way out to the front of the school where there was a man standing beside a white limo. As Yang and Jay got closer the man walked to the back of the limo and opened the door while he said, "Everything is on schedule, Master Krest."

"James, I told you not to call me that anymore." Jay told him smirking

"Sorry, Jay. It's a old habit that is hard to break." He laughed, but go serious when he set his eyes on Yang, "This one is very beautiful." He complimented Yang, smiling attractively

"Thank you." Yang said as she slid in.

"You know where to go." Jay nodded to the man and joined Yang in the Limo.

" We will be there shortly." Jay said as the door closed.

"Jay.. are you rich or something because this limo is awesome." Yang said almost jumping around.

"Not anymore" Jay said. Only a few minutes had past when the limo stopped at their destination. The man got out to open the door so Jay and Yang could climb out. Jay got out first and turned around to help Yang. As she slid out she looked up at a beautiful, modern white building with multiple giant windows with a blue neon sign that said "Au Poivre."

"Jay this... This is one of the most expensive and nicest restaurants that is located in Vale. How do you possibly expect us to eat here." Yang asked in disbelief.

"Just follow me." Jay said as he held out his hand for yang. Yang grabbed a hold of his hand and they both walked in to the restaurant and met an older man standing at a beautifully carved wooden speech stand. The man smiled warmly and said, "Welcome to Au Poivre. Wait... is that you, Mister Krest? Do come in. Would you like to eat at your regular table?"

"Yes, thank you, that would be perfect." Jay said as they followed the man. The waiter lead the two near the back beside a window where there was a view of a waterfall. "Here it is Mr. Krest. Is there anything else?" The waiter continued.

"All I would like is to look at the menu with my date here." Jay said as he and Yang sat at the table.

"Of course, sir, here you go. If there is anything else, just let me know. I will be back shortly to get your orders." He said as he placed the menus down and walked off.

"Jay.. how? What's going on." Yang said, still not believing what is going on.

"Don't ask any questions, let's just enjoy our dinner together, ok?" Jay asked as he grabbed her hand.

The Two enjoyed a long dinner together. They laughed told stories and both had one of their best days ever. They finished dinner and as they walked out they were hugging on to each other and laughing. They continued on to where they last saw the limo, but it was gone. They both paused and wondered what happened.

"I'm Sorry." Jay said as he turned to Yang and Pushed her away from him. In the same instant, someone slammed down on top of jay.

"Jay!" Yang screamed

After the smoke of the attack cleared, Yang saw another man attacking Jay with a sword. Jay had stopped it by protecting his face with his forearms, taking most of the blow. Jay then went to reach for his sword but then remembered that yang didn't want him to bring it. The man wore brown pants and top with a duster and a brown flat cowboy hat that almost covered his face.

Yang stood up and ran towards Jay but stopped when she heard Jay yell, "Yang, stay back. I will handle this." The man then used his sword to push Jay away and at the same time cutting through both of Jays arms.

"It's been a while Jay but I'm glad to see you blocked my attack I would be very disappointed in you if you went down that easy." He said.

"Leave, now. Don't make me do something I will regret." Jay said

"Hahaha, you say that as if you could hurt me at anytime brother." The man protested.

"Wait... brother? Who is this guy, Jay." Yang asked confused.

"Didn't you hear me? I said brother, so what do you think that means." He said as he charged Yang with his weapon about to strike Yang.

"DK!" Jay yelled as he went kicked him althouh he blocked it the kick push him away from Yang.

"I see you haven't lost your strength, Jay." Dk said enjoying the fight.

"What did I tell you." Jay yelled as he charged him again. They began fighting and blocking each other's attacks constantly. Dk then swung at Jay but he dogged then grabbed the man's throat and slammed him in the ground creating a big crater.

Jay then walked over to Yang and said, "Let's get out of here-" but Jay was then stabbed in the back by the guys sword. He then pulled it out as Jay hit the ground and said, "I was told to bring you back unharmed but it looks like I'm going to have to bring you back closee to the brink of death."

Jay then jumped on top of Yang and they disappeared.

"Where did you guys go?...Marco." Dk said searching for the two.

"What's going on, Jay? Why can he see us?" Yang asked.

"Shut up, I need to concentrate." Jay said to Yang with blood running down his eyes ears and nose.

"Damn it, how could I have forgotten about your invisibility? No matter, I will be back for you Jay. Dead or alive. I wonder if you can survive my attack and the pain of me turning both you and your girl invisible...Oh well, I'll guess ill go back, im sure father wont be mad about this." The man said then disappeared.

Jay then stopped the invisibility after a short time to make sure he was gone, he then looked at Yang and said, "Are you ok, you're not hurt are you."

They both stood up and Yang said, "I'm just fine, thank you."

Jay said, "I'm glad." He then coughed up blood, fell on the ground, and slowly blacked out to Yang yelling his name.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The New Enemy

Jay woke up from a squeezing pressure on his hands. He looked down and saw Yang beside him holding on to his right hand. "I like that your holding my hand, but could you not squeeze it so hard." Jay said.

Yang's squeeze lessened as she looked up at Jay and saw that he was awake.

"Thank you, I thought you were going to take my hand off." Jay was interrupted by Yang jumping on top of Jay and giving him a bear hug. Jay then scream in pain from Yang's Hug, "I'm Sorry" Yang said as she let go and sat back beside him.

"Why am I at a hospital?" Jay asked as he sat up from his bed.

"Are you joking? You passed out on me and I had to drag you 3 blocks until I found your driver friend." Yang said worried and angry at the same time.

"How long have you been here?" Jay asked.

Yang smiled and said, "The whole time, of course."

"So how long was I out?" Jay asked.

"2 Days." Yang answered.

"2 days, huh?" Jay paused for a little bit.

"I'm sorry that happened Yang. You didn't get hurt did you?" Jay asked as he grabbed Yang's hand again.

"No, I'm not because someone made me stay out of the fight." As Yang said this her grip on Jays hang got tighter and tighter.

"Ow Ow Ow... I know but it was my fight to finish." Jay said while trying to loosen Yang's grip with his other hand.

"Who was that guy? Was he really your brother?" Yang asked trying to figure out the truth.

"Yang, go get the others there is something I need to tell you." Jay said as his face turned series.

Yang got up and headed out the door to get the other members of tem RWBY. After she was gone Jay ripped of the IV's in his arm and wires attached to his chest to get out the room, however alarms went off and a couple of nurses ran in. They pushed Jay back into the bed and Jay asked, "What is this, a prison? I would like to leave."

"I'm sorry but the doctor hasn't sign off on your release, so you have to stay." One Nurse Said.

While the nurses and Jay were fighting about rather or not to let him go the girls ran in. They continued to fight until Weiss spoke up and said, "You are ridiculous." Jay paused and looked at Weiss and said, "I know what you're going to say but I am completely fine-" Jay's response got stopped by Weiss punching Jay in the chest and saying "If that hurt you are not better."

"Don't kill him Weiss!" Ruby yelled.

"Oh, he will be fine." Weiss said trying to hush Ruby.

Yang walked beside jay and sat back down and said, "Alright, everyone's here."

Jay sat back down and got comfortable in the bed while he waited for the nurses to leave. The nurses fixed Jay's ivs and everything and as they left Jay motioned for everyone to sit down around him. Everyone got a seat and continued to sit around him with Ruby and Yang on the right, and Weiss and Blake on his left.

"So what's this big news you need to tell us about?" Ruby spoke up and asked.

Jay sighed and said, "I'm sure all of you know by now that I'm part fanus..."

"What? When did we find this out." Ruby stood up and asked shocked.

"Sit down, Ruby." Weiss spoke up.

"Ruby it's fine, just listen to what he has to say now." Yang said as she placed her hand on Ruby

"What do you need to tell us?" Blake said as Ruby sat back down.

"As I was saying, I'm half fanus. My dad made me this way. For generations my family has despised and hated them ever since my first grandpa's wife was killed. So-"

"This is all fine and dandy, but what does this have to do with us?" Weiss interrupted.

"Okay, I will skip the history. Recently, Yang and I got attacked by my brother who is also a test subject like myself. Yang luckily didn't see it but he has the ability to clone himself, but he can only grow 2 more times that I know of. After me and my brother got tested on, our father created a group called the Black Krest."

"Wait! THE Black Krest? They have done nothing but kill the Fanus." Blake spoke up.

"Yes I know, but I left before we got known for that." Jay answered Blake.

"So... Who is this Black Krest?" Ruby Asked.

"Well, it's a group of 5 incredibly strong Huntsman and Huntresses, who listen and do what my father wishes." Jay told Ruby.

"Wait... but since you left, wouldn't there be only four now?" Weiss asked.

"No. Once someone leaves or dies my dad finds someone to fill the spot, no later than a week." Jay said.

"However, I have been trying to keep tabs on them at all times. I have found out info on two but the other three I can't seem to find anything about." Jay said lowering his head.

"So, tell us about the ones you know." Yang said as she grabbed Jay's hand to cheer him up.

Jay looked up at Yang than back up at everyone and said, "The first one is my brother, which you already know. He can clone himself, he uses 2 revolvers that can turn into daggers and if need be, he can turn into a sword. The second is a girl named, Staci. I don't think she has an ability but she can use a bow and she is very skilled. I have seen her shoot up to 5 arrows at a time accurately."

"So, why tell us this?" Blake asked.

"I wanted to tell you guys because I decided to leave Vale. I don't want you to have to deal with something that's my fault to begin with. I'm telling you this incase they come here looking for me. So... I want to thank you for-"

Jay was stopped by Yang hitting him in the arm and saying, "So you're just going to leave us like that? How. Dare. You." Yang's eyes turned a burning red.

"Yang's right. We are a team, Jay. We're not going to leave you to do this alone." Ruby spoke up.

"When we start something, we finish it." Blake said agreeing with Ruby and Yang.

"If you think you can just put targets on our back and leave you got another thing coming to you." Weiss answered.

"So, what's it going to be, Jay? Are you going to stay with me or are you going to leave?" Yang asked.

"I'm sorry. You all are right. I started something and I brought you all in it, so I'm going to finish it with my team." Jay said realizing that this was the best choice.

After Jay's decision to stay, the doctor walked in. "Hello Mr. Krest, how are you? I'm your doctor, Jones Free. Would the rest of you leave, I would like to talk to him alone." Once the doctor said this the girls walked out but yang stopped at the door and stared at Jay with a bit of worry in her eyes. Jay nodded to her as she left, in hopes to cheer her up.

"Mr. Krest, you are a very interesting person." Dr. Free said.

"Oh really? Well I appreciate the compliment." Jay said smiling.

"Sir, this isn't a laughing matter I'm afraid." Dr. Jones Free answered.

Jay stopped smiling and said, "I'm sorry doctor. Do please proceed and tell me what is wrong."

The doctor picked up his cart at the foot of Jay's bed and walked around and stood by his left side and continued to look at the chart. He continued on skimming through and once he finished he sighed and laid it down on a table close by and said, "Mr. Krest, your anatomy is nothing like we have seen before. We don't know what to give you to speed your recovery up because you have both fanus and human DNA. All we can do is numb the pain of the stab wound."

"It's quite alright doctor. I heal pretty fast so I should be back to normal by tomorrow. So, could you let me get out of here?" Jay told the doctor.

"You might be right about the healing, but I would like to do some tests and make sure you get the best care possible and-"

"I'm sorry doctor, but I don't want to be tested on. I'm sure you have my blood on recorded. You can look at that. I'm sure my DNA is similar to what happens when a fanus and a human have a child." Jay said interrupting him.

"Jay, you are sadly mistaken. When they have a child the DNA is either fanus or human, it doesn't take both." The doctor said informing Jay.

"I understand, but can I go now? I'm just fine and I would like to get out of here." Jay said

The doctor paused for a moment, sighed then said "I can see you would be trouble otherwise, so I will sign you off but be careful. There is something about your DNA that make me uneasy." Doctor Jones Free said.

After about 3 hours of questions, listening and paper work Jay had gotten his clothes back on and was at the front desk signing out when he heard his name being called in the background. He turned to see Yang running towards him with a slight glint of anger in her eyes.

"Hey Yang, you seem to be upset." Jay said as Yang got in arms reach.

"You Jerk! I turn my back for a little bit to go get some lunch and I find that you are being discharged? What is going on?" Yang said with a minor aggravated and angry tone.

"Yang it's ok. The doctor signed off on my release." Jay told Yang as he showed her a piece of paper.

She looked at it then gave it back and poked him in his chest and said, "But you are still hurt."

Jay leaned over slightly then straighten back up and said, "I will heal faster back in my room. You want to go with me?"

Yang stood there for a moment thinking then shook her head and said, "I have one more class then I will stop by."

Yang walked over to Jay and gave him a hug but he did a slight grunt in pain. Yang leaned back and apologized then Jay placed his left hand on Yang's cheek and said, "Thank you for being by my side." He then pulled her in close and gave her a long and passionate kiss. Yang's knees almost buckle under her from the enjoyment of the kiss.

"Well, you better get going to class." Jay said as he pulled back and walked back to his room.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Day Off

It was Tuesday afternoon and Jay got waken up with a certain someone's boobs in their face.

"Yang, as much as I would like to look at your boobs, would you let me get up?" Jay said laughing.

"It's about time. I have been trying to wake you up for about 30 mins now. What's wrong with you?" Yang said then asked worried but also trying to hide her blush.

Jay sat up in his bed as Yang stepped back. Jay then stood up and removed his shirt and said. "let me show you." Yang had a curious look on her face as well as a blush still on her face. Jay removed the huge bandage that was on his chest and there was nothing there. The wound where Dk had stabbed him was gone.

"How is this mark gone?" Yang asked as she rubbed her hand across his chest.

"Well, I always had the ability to conceal myself but after the test, I have always healed very fast." Jay went on explaining.

Yang continued to leave her hand on his chest while staring at where the wound should be. She was then knocked out of her gaze when Jay asked, "So Yang, what did you come by for?"

"Oh, that's right. I was wondering if you would like to have a movie night with me tonight?" Yang asked with a joyful tone.

"Of course I would! What movies did you have in m-"

Jay was then stopped by Yang kissing him on the lips and saying, "Great, I will be by around 9ish after I pick out my movies."

After yang left, Jay was by himself and decided since he was up to go take a shower. After his shower he sat at his desk and worked on his school work that he had missed. Some time past and he was near finishing up all of it when he heard a knock on the door. He reach over and opened it and it was Blake holding a stack of papers.

"Oh, Hey Blake. What brings you down a door." Jay asked trying to bring up some humor.

"I heard you were doing better. You do seem to be back to normal." Blake said in a surprised manner.

"I'm a lot tougher then I look." Jay said then continued on to ask, "What brings you by Blake?"

Blake walked in his room by his desk and laid the stack of papers she was holding and said, "I was asked to give you the left over assignments you missed."

"What? Seriously, I only missed two days." Jay said shocked out of his mind.

Blake did nothing but Smile and walked out of the room closing the door behind her. After Blake had left Jay sighed and mumbled to himself for a couple of mins about how ridicules it was how much work he had to do for just missing 2 days. After his rant that he said to himself, which lasted about 5 minutes, he then decided to actually do the work. After he finished the missed class work he decided to walk around the school to pass some time until his date with Yang.

Jay walked out of the dorms and continued on to the main part of the school where the classrooms and other rooms were at. He continued walking around unseen until he saw an open room with Weiss training in it. After he watched Weiss train for a minute he decided to go up and talk to her.

"Your sword skills have gotten better, but you still need a lot more improvement." Jay said as he walked in the door where Weiss was training.

"Are you joking, my moves were flawless, thank you. And if I do remember correctly, which I always do, I was always the one who won in our fights." Weiss said as she put her sword away and walked towards Jay.

"Your stance is close to perfect, but your Throwing-The-point and Rota could use a little bit more practice." Jay said as he got in arms reach of Weiss.

"How dare you say that. My counter strikes and bluffs are perfect, thank you." Weiss said as she crossed her arms.

"Well, I'm glad you know what I'm critiquing you about." Jay replied.

"Of course I know what they are, I'm surprised you even know what they mean." Weiss said a little agitated at Jay's critiquing.

"I Know that the Throwing-the-Point is where you convert a false swing in to a killing blow and Rota is a counter technique with the back of your sword pushing your opponents sword up and striking down with the sharp part of your blade." Jay answered Weiss.

"Why did you tell me that? I told you I already knew what they are." Weiss told him.

"I know, but knowing and doing is two different things." Jay said once more.

"Excuse me." Weiss said angrily as she removed her arms from the crossed position.

"Wooow..." Jay said as he put his hands up. He then continued and said, "all I was going to say is that you really can't work on it with just a dummy partner."

"So, what are you implying now?" She asked as she place a hand on her hip.

"Train with me. It has been a long time since we spared it would be like old times." Jay answered.

"I only have 20 mins till my next class." Weiss said as she grabbed her sword.

"That will be long enough to beat you." Jay smiled.

Weiss charged at Jay but jay just laid down his sword on the ground and sat down on his knees and didn't move. Weiss stopped just before the sword touched Jay.

"Are you kidding me? Really we don't need to do that anymore." Weiss said as she lowered her sword by her side.

"It will be like old times, come on Weiss." Jay said.

"You are such a nuisance, fine." Weiss said. She then laid down her sword in front of Jay and his sword then sat on her knees behind her sword.

"Come on, say it with me." Jay said as he tried reminding Weiss of what they use to do as children when they fought together.

"No, I refuse to say that stupid line." Weiss said as she turned her head away from Jay.

Jay laughed, put his hands together, looked down and said "Fine I will say it. May our swords be sharp, and may we be one with our swords. We shall never strike an ally and always defeat our foes." Jay then looked up at Weiss and said, "Begin."

Weiss and Jay both stood up with their swords. Weiss got in her normal fighting stance, whereas Jay stood straight up with his swords blade going down by his leg. Weiss had a puzzled look on her face then asked, "Why aren't you in a stance?"

"I'm fine this way. Are you ready?" Jay asked.

"You better stop underestimating me." Weiss said slightly agitated.

"Maybe I am, what you going to do ab-" Jay stopped to block Weiss' attack.

Weiss continued to swing her weapon at Jay, but no luck. Jay seemed to easily block her attacks. It seemed to Weiss that Jay wasn't even trying. He was doing nothing but blocking her attacks. He didn't even try to hit her with his sword once. Weiss finally jumped back and asked, "Why aren't you taking this seriously?"

"I am. I'm just observing your swings and...not bad." Jay said laying his sword on his shoulders.

"Not bad? My swings are perfect, thank you." Weiss said putting one hand on her hips.

"Well, there not perfect because you have some openings." Jay answered.

"Well, I don't believe you, because you did nothing but doge." Weiss said.

"What are you getting at?" Jay questioned.

"You're suppose to help me train. You aren't doing that because you been dodging." Weiss continued.

"Your right, I'm sorry. I have been too nice. It's time to get serious." While Jay said that, he spun around and struck at Weiss.

Weiss blocked it and said, "Now we can have some fun."

Jay began to move differently. Everything he did was different, the way he moved and how he moved his sword. Jay was constantly moving and attacking from all sides, not giving Weiss any time to breath. The battle continued like this for a bit when Weiss heard Jay say, "It's over."

Jay moved and Weiss swung at Jays head. Jay then countered and pushed Weiss' sword up and went to stab her in the chest then stopped and poked her around the collar bone and said, "Dead."

Weiss stepped back and rubbed her chest where Jay poked her and said, "You got lucky."

"Oh really, maybe if you call skill luck." Jay said smiling as he put his sword up.

Jay walked up and placed his hand on Weiss' shoulder and said "We need to get stronger and anytime you want to train, let me know and ill kick your butt."

Jay then walked towards the door to head out but stopped because he heard Weiss ask, "What are you doing tonight?"

"Movie night with Yang." Jay answered as he turned around.

"Do... Do you love her." Weiss asked as she looked down.

Jay paused to the question then smiled and said, "Yes, I do love Yang." Jay then told Weiss goodbye and walked out of the door.

Jay took his time getting to his room because he knew he didn't have anything to do for a while. After taking some time and looking around, he soon arrived to his room. Once he opened the door, Yang tackled him. Jay and Yang both went to the floor. Jay leaned up with one hand behind him and Yang laying on top of him between his legs. He place his free hand on Yang's cheek and kissed her than asked, "Am I going to have to take my spare key away from you."

"No... It's time for movie night!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Movie Night

"No... It's time for movie Night." Yang said happily

"Yang it doesn't get dark for another hour." Jay spoke up.

Yang, still laying on top of Jay, hugged him real tight and looked up and asked, "Please Jay, can we start watching movies now?"

"No. No. No. You're not going to sweet talk me. You can wait an hour." Jay said as he looked to his right to keep from looking at Yang.

"But Jay... Please." Yang whispered in his ear. After she asked, she proceeded to kiss Jay seductively around his ear and neck.

"Stop, that's not going to work." Jay said as he tried ignoring Yang.

"I would disagree." Yang said as she placed her hands on something growing down stairs in Jay's pants.

"Wait. Let's start watching movies now." Jay said as he moved Yang's hands away from his pants.

Jay got up and moved over to his table, slid it so it was across from his bed. He then moved the stuff for movie night and placed it on the table nice and neat. Once it was ready to watch movies he walked over and helped Yang up and asked. "So, what kind of movie do you want to watch?"

"Well, I'm in the mood for some romance." Yang smiled then walked over and sat on the bed.

"Did you bring some movies then?" Jay asked as he grabbed him a spot on the bed next to Yang.

"No, I thought you were." Yang said.

Jay laid his hand on the back of his head and said, "I guess you will have to choose from one of my movies." Jay then walked over to his desk and pulled out a long drawer, then waved yang over.

Yang walked over then began looking over the quite large amount of movies then began to jump for joy as she said. "Oh my gosh, I love this one can we watch it? PLEASE!" She then handed Jay the movie she picked.

Jay smiled grabbed the movie and walked over to his table to put the DVD in. Jay then laid on the bed and asked, "Are you going to join me?"

Yang laughed then said, "Of course." She then jumped on the bed and laid down beside Jay.

Jay hit play on the movie and the two got cozy on the bed with Jay closest to the wall and Yang in front of him. Jay laid his arm out to let Yang rest her head on it. As Yang lowered her head on his arm Jay wrapped his other arm around her stomach.

The movie started and Jay found his self not watching the movie, but watching Yang as she said everything the actors said word for word.

As the movie continued the two got closer and closer together, and ended up being so close that not even a credit card could get in between them.

The movie is almost over and in it the poor main actor is in love with a rich girl he knew for a long time and she is about to leave. He ran to the airport to tell her his feelings. The whole time this scene is going on, Jay thought about Yang more and more, and he thought about rather or not he should tell her.

In the movie the man catches up to the girl and is trying to convince her to stay. Jay finally tells himself to say it.

"I love you." Jay and the move actor said at the same time.

Yang turn around and said, "So you have seen this movie."

"No... I love YOU, Yang." Jay said as he placed his hand on her cheek.

"What?" Yang asked as her whole face turns bright red.

"If you don't feel the same I will under-"

Jay was stopped due to Yang kissing him.

They kissed for a few seconds and Yang stopped the kiss. Jay looked at Yang's face for a minute then asked, "So... does that mean-"

"Yes,...I love you too Jay." Yang said.

The two locked lips again but this time Jay got on top of Yang and had to fight to control the intensity of the kiss. Yang broke the kiss once more and turned to her right. Jay, not being detoured, began to kiss down Yang's neck, biting and licking along with way.

"Ummm... Jay." Yang moaned in pleasure.

"What's wrong, Yang." Jay asked nervously.

"Well... you are rubbing against me." Yang answered as she grabbed Jay's package.

"I'm sorry, Yang. It is just that you are so beautiful. It's impossible not to." Jay said as he rolled off of Yang onto his back.

Yang rolled on her side to face Jay then said, "Jay, no. It's okay, I uh... want my first time to be with someone I truly care about. I want it to be with you."

"Yang are you sure? If you do th-" Jay stopped because he saw Yang sit up and take her jacket off.

"Just stop talking, Jay." Yang said as she slowly took off her yellow shirt, revealing a yellow bra, which was having trouble holding in Yang's large breast. Yang smiled seductively and said, "Your turn."

Jay sat up and leaned against the wall as Yang threw her leg across his thighs, straddling him. Jay was so nervous and turned on at the same time that he couldn't get his shirt off. He was still struggling a short time later when he heard Yang say, "Here let me help you with that."

Yang ripped off his shirt and began kissing his neck. In reaction to the sweet sensation, Jay squeezed Yang's butt and Yang reacted just as he wanted her to. Yang moved her hip's forward, causing her women parts to ride up Jay's manhood, creating the perfect sensation. Jay and Yang both let out a slight moan, however, since Yang was wearing her usual tights, she felt it more than he did. Jay, loving the sensation and begging to be over taken by it the heavy emotions, he started squeezing Yang's butt more and more and every time Jay squeezed, it made Yang move, which helped Jay control the pace of how fast they were moving.

Yang began getting more and more aroused, causing her to get wet. She soon became so wet that it leaked through her panties and tights. Jay soon felt her heat and wetness on his pants an when he did he smiled at her and said, "I think someone's ready-" Yang pushed Jay back down causing him to stop his statement. Yang asked Jay, "Can I can I see it?"

Jay nodded and Yang unzipped Jay's pants, noticing the more she unzipped, the more the bulge grew. She soon ripped off his pants and as Yang slid down his underwear, Jays erect manhood popped up and almost hit her face. Yang's eyes grew in anticipation of what she was going to do with it.

Yang place one hand on Jays hardness and another on his leg as she slowly began to stroke it. Hearing Jay hold back his moans only made Yang want to hear it more, so she began to pick up speed. "Oh God!" Jay let out.

"I guess it's time to stop teasing you." Yang said as she began licking Jay's tip. She could feel Jay's arousal began to pulsate. Yang smiled and winked at him then began to take in his erection, inch by inch. Jay, loving the feeling of Yang's mouth, placed one hand on her head, trying to make her deep throat his manhood and at the same time his other hand grabbed her bra and ripped it off.

Yang gagged, then bobbed her head back up then said, "That's a good idea, Jay."

Jay was confused of Yang realization however he didn't have to think long before she began to stroke Jays penis with her boobs.

Jay covered his face trying to stop from making any noise, but he looked back down at Yang when she said, "Oh my gosh, it's so big my boobs can't even cover it all. I guess I have to use my mouth as well."

"Yang I'm about to..." Jay groaned as he reached for her head to go faster.

Yang, feeling Jays cock begin to throb, started to move faster and faster. She knew what was coming so she went down as far as she could on his piece, feeling his semen go down her throat. After his release was done, she pulled the cock out of her throat and thought to herself, 'It didn't taste as bad as I was told'

"I'm sorry, Yang. I shouldn't have came in your mouth." Jay said apologizing.

"No, its fine." Yang said licking the last bits of cum remaining on her lips. She then said, "Don't worry about it-"

Yang was stopped when Jay pushed her on her back and said, "What kind of lover would I be if I didn't make you feel the same."

Jay pulled off her tights revealing a yellow thong, nearly bringing Jay to his knees. Yang covered herself as she blushed, "It's ok, Yang" Jay said as he removed her hands. Jay began kissing on Yang's inner thighs, working towards his destination. Jay began using his index finger, rubbing her thong and outlining her pussy. Yang began to arch her back in ecstasy with little moans of pleasure leaving her mouth. He began kissing and licking her pussy through her underwear. He stopped when he felt Yang grab his head with her hands.

"Okay, ill stop teasing you." Jay said, mirroring her words from earlier as he pulled off her thong. He then went back into place in front of Yang's wet, weeping entry. Jay wrapped one of his arms around Yang's legs so that his hand was on top of her pussy as he gradually began to massage her clitoris. Yang began to moan and buck her hips, trying to create more pressure. With Jays free hand, he slowly inserted his first finger causing more and more love juices of Yang's to pour out.

"Jay!" Yang yelled as she grabbed his hair and began tugging.

Jay, loving Yang's sex sounds, began to pick up speed after more and more of her moaning. Jay switched around and pushed two fingers in Yang's pussy and began to do the come-here motion stimulation her g-spot. He began to rub her g-spot faster and faster. With this Yang had both hands on Jay's head and said, "IM CUMMING!"

Jay then felt a rush of her juices pour out of her pussy. He pulled out his finger and before he could do anything, Yang grabbed his penis as she said "Jay please put it in."

"You sure you want me?" Jay asked.

"I wouldn't have started in the first place had I not been sure." Yang answered.

"Okay but there's something-"

Jay stop because the door began to open. Jay hugged on to Yang and turned them both invisible. The door soon fully opened and in walked the rest of team RWBY. The three girls walked in and were surprised to find no one there. Each one walked through the room. Ruby walked towards the table in the middle of the room and said, "This is Yang's favorite movie so they have to had been here recently."

"They're not in here." Blake spoke up.

Weiss walked towards the bed and said, "Their clothes are all over the floor."

"Did they go to the pool?" Ruby asked.

"Might as well go check it out." Blake said.

"Okay, lets go." Weiss said as she allowed the others to walk out of the room in front of her, closing the door behind her.

Jay let out a huge sigh as he un did his invisibility. "Hurry, lets go." Jay said as he grabbed Yang's hand and pulled her off the bed and towards the door.

Yang pulled her hand away and asked, "What were you going to say before they barged in."

Jay grabbed Yang's hand again and pulled her out the door as he said "I will tell you after this."

"But Jay... we're naked." Yang said as she got out the door.

"Oh yeah, that's right." Jays said, then he turn them invisible.

Jay and Yang took a short cut in order to beat the other girls to the pool. After some running the two lovers got to the door entrance to the pool. However, they could hear the others from team RWBY coming closer and closer.

Jay and Yang walked through the door and followed the hallway that lead to two doors. "So, which door is which?" Jay asked.

"The one ahead of us is the pool and the one to the left is the locker room." Yang answered.

"Wait... It's a coed locker room? Sweet!" Jay said smiling.

"No, its not. It splits off to boys and girls when you open the door." Yang said informing jay, laughing at his disappointed look.

"One more question. Where are the towels?" Jay asked.

"I don't know, Jay. I haven't been in the boys locker room before but the clean towels are in a white basket NOT black." Yang said as she disappeared into the girls locker room.

Jay headed in the locker room. Once he walked in it was quite bigger than he expected it to be. By the looks of the room, it could hold at least a hundred people. Jay walked around and found the white basket but there was nothing in it. Jay then decided to go get one from the girls locker room.

Jay left the guys locker room and walked to the other door that said women's. When jay opened the door he thought he heard Yang messing around in a locker. Jay started to round the corner and said, "Hey yang, is there any clean towels in-" Jay stopped because Yang and the other girls were standing directly in front of him.

"Jay, what are you doing in here?" Yang said as her face got red.

"It bigger than I thought." Blake said astonished.

"Jay put some clothes on, you idiot." Weiss told him.

"So... THAT'S what one looks like?!" Ruby said as she blushed and covered her eyes.

"All I want is a towel." Jay told them.

Yang threw a towel in his face and said "Get out." silently thinking about how she still wanted him.

"I'm sorry girls. Yang, I will be in my room." He told her, a look passing between the two.

A couple of hours later, Jay was in his room working on his computer when Yang walked in.

Jay closed his laptop then said "Hey Yang... sorry about earlier."

"It's okay. I just want to forget it. There is actually a reason I came over here." Yang said.

"What is it?" Jay asked.

"What were you going to say earlier?" Yang asked as she pulled a chair and sat next to Jay.

"I was afraid you were going to say that." Jay said as he looked down.

"You know you can tell me anything." Yang said grabbing Jay's hand.

"Was that not your first time?" Yang asked.

"No that would have been my first as well." Jay said then sighed. He then paused for a moment and said, "It's not that I can't tell you, it's that I'm afraid of what you would think of me." Jay said, not looking at her.

Yang hugged him and said, "I will always love you and that will never change."

Jay sat her back down in his chair and said, "I killed someone."

**Author Note:**

**Hey guys and gals i just wanted to think you for reading this far in my very first story. Im having a little trouble with the next chapter due to work and school but i will try to post it on next thursday. **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Bitter Memories

"What do you mean you killed someone?" Yang asked as some of her color in her face went away.

"When I was with the Black Krest, I killed people." Jay said as he covered his face fighting back his tears.

"There is no way that you would kill someone, Jay. I know you." Yang said as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"But... do you really?" Jay asked as he looked up at Yang.

"Of course I do-" Yang started.

"We have only been together for about two months." Jay said as he took Yang's hand off his shoulder.

Yang's eyes turned red then she slapped Jay as she said, "You Idiot! It doesn't matter how long we have been together! Just look at all we been through."

"I know that-" Jay tried to answer.

"If you know, then why don't you tell me what happen." Yang argued.

"Okay. Okay, I'll tell you what happened." Jay said as he rubbed his check.

"Thank you." Yang said as her eye turned back to their normal color.

"It was little more than a year ago and I was sent to Vacuole for a job..." Jay said.

**One Year Ago...**

"Dad are you sure there is a town here? I'm in the area you marked and there's nothing here." Jay asked as he stopped in the woods looking down at the communicator on his wrist.

"I'm not a idiot boy! The town should be about 200 more feet in front of you." Jays dad said angrily.

"Okay, I got it." Jay said, then continued walking. He rounded a huge tree and saw the little town. Jay stopped and ran up the tree to get a good vantage point of the town. From the top of the tree, Jay could look over the whole town. From what he could see perched in the tree, he could see a fence surrounding the town and he guessed only a couple hundred people lived within that fence in the small town.

Jay climbed down the tree and started towards what he guessed was the main entrance. On his way to the entrance, Jay got a feeling and stopped in his tracks and when he stopped two guards, a man and a woman, jumped from above him and started to threaten him by pointing their spears at him.

"Stay back or we will have to take force." The woman said

Jay stood motionless and just with a flick of his finger, he sent both of their spears flying out of their hands. "I'm Jay. I am with the Black Krest."

After Jay announced himself, the big doors behind the guards creaked open, revealing an older lady with pure white hair wearing a rugged, brown cloak. "It is okay, my darlings. I sent word through the scroll that we needed help. This young man must just be answering our call."

"Yes, I am from the Black Krest. Yet, as you are well aware, we are not free."

"Yes I know, dear. Just follow me let me show you around my little town.

Jay followed her in silence for a while until the elder women spoke up and said, "You haven't seen a small town like this before, have you?"

"No ma'am. The towns that usually hire us are very wealthy." Jay said looking at the people walking around like nothing's wrong.

"Well then, my boy. What did your boss decide for a price?" The old women said as they reached the middle of town.

Jay started to say the price but looked to his right and saw a little girl he had seen a couple of times and paused but continued saying, "Who is that little girl? She has been following us since I have been here."

"Oh, that young girl is Anna. She lost both her parents in the last attack." The women said, informing Jay.

**Present time...**

"You killed the little girl?" Yang asked.

"Yang, just listen to the story and don't interrupt, ok?" Jay said trying to quiet Yang.

**One Year Ago...**

"Does she live with anyone?" Jay asked.

"Sadly, No. She lives by herself... Everyone tries to get her to live with them, but she won't leave her house." The elder women said sadly.

"So, how much money do you have to pay with?" Jay asked, looking back at the women.

"We managed to pull together 3000 lin." She said.

"My boss said that the price to get rid of the Beowolf would be 3500 lin." Jay said regrettably.

"3500, you say? I'm not sure If we can come up with 500 more lin before the Beowulf's attack again. How about you stay in our guest house and eat for free, will that cover it?" The elder asked.

"I believe that would pay for all of it." Jay said as he put his hand to his chin.

**Present Day...**

"OMG! You killed the whole town?!" Yang said almost joking.

"Yang seriously, this isn't a joke." Jay said.

"But you look so sad telling the story... I wanted to cheer you up." Yang said.

"This is how you cheer people up?" Jay asked.

"It was a joke, Jay, come on you look awful." Yang said.

"You have a weird since of humor, Yang." Jay said.

"So, it's just one of the reasons you love me." Yang said.

"Ya, your right. Now let me finish the story." Jay said

**One Year Ago... **

"Let me talk to someone, then you can show me the way." Jay said as he smiled.

Jay walked away from the women and activated the communicator on his wrist. He waited a minute then he heard a women's voice say, "So, Jay, you done down there already."

"Hey doc. No we just finished arranging the deal." Jay said looking down on his wrist.

The women paused and said, "Jay did this town not have enough money too?" Jay laughed and said, "They were just 500 lin short." The women sighed and said, "You need to stop doing this, Jay. You know how David gets mad."

"I know, I know, it's just I-" Jay started to say.

"I couldn't just do nothing. I know you say that every time. Be careful, ok. You still haven't fully healed from last time." She said.

"I know doc, but my healing has been getting better and faster." Jay said.

"Jay, don't do anything stupid." The doc said.

"Ok. Ok. I got talk to you later." Jay said as he turned off the communicator.

Jay then walked back to the old women and said, "Ok, it's a deal. Show me where this house is." The two walked to the edge of the town and she showed him the house and they said their goodbyes. Jay then decided to walk around the fence that guards the town and see where the Beowolf's would get in from.

Jay began walking the fence and shortly noticed that he had a follower. Jay decided to just ignore her for a bit and continue walking. However, the girl kept following Jay almost to the point where they walked around 75% of the fence, then he stopped and turned invisible. The girl ran to where Jay was, and began looking around. Jay stopped the invisibility and showed up behind the girl and said, "Why are you following me?"

"Hey, mister... how did you do that?" The young girl said.

Jay kneeled down and said, "It's my little secret. You must be Anna."

"How did you know my name?" She asked as she looked up at Jay.

"Because I have awesome powers and the elder told me." Jay told her smiling.

"Are you here to get rid of the evil wolfs?" Anna asked.

"I am, but it's just our little secret, ok?" Jay told the girl.

"You don't look all that strong." Anna told him bluntly

"Ouch that hurts. Why you think that?" Jay asked, putting a hand over his heart like she had wounded him.

"Because you're not as strong as my mom and dad... and they died." The little girl said as she looked down to the ground.

Jay pulled out a necklace and said, "This is what makes me strong. My mother gave this to me." Jay said. Jay put his necklace away and said, "I need your help. Can you show me where the evil wolfs got in."

The little girl grabbed Jay's hand and said, "Follow me and I will show you."

Jay followed the girl near the other end of the village and she showed him a hole in the fence that was badly covered up with some plywood, kind of like someone had purposely tried covering it up.

"Thank you for showing me this, Anna. You're job is done. Why don't you walk on home and I will wait for these Beowolf's. After I am done, I will find you and come say good bye." Jay said to the little girl.

"But, I want to stay with you." Anna said as she started to cry.

"Ok. Ok. How about this. I will stay with you till it gets dark." Jay said in order to stop Anna from crying.

"Ok." Anna said seconds after, with no tears in sight.

"You just played me didn't you?" Jay asked, half amused.

"Maybe." Anna said as she swayed back and forth.

Jay followed Anna to her house where they stayed for a bit and played some games. In the middle of one of their games an alarm started to go off. Jay and Anna both froze then Jay stood up and started to head out but stopped when the little girl grabbed his hand and said, "Please don't go."

Jay turned and kneeled down, saying "I have to go, I made a promise with your home and I have to fulfill it."

"Please don't leave me too." Anna yelled out.

Jay took off his necklace and placed it around the girls neck and said, "My mom gave me this to give me strength and now I'm giving it to you. Make sure you hold on to this till I get back."

With that, Jay headed out the door, ran to the source of the alarm and saw the elder and some warriors standing at the broken part of the fence. Jay walked to the other side of the fence and saw two Beowolf's fighting the two that attacked him at the entrance to the town. Jay pulled his sword off his belt and told the couple fighting, "Stand back and let me handle this."

The two from the town jumped out of the way and Jay rushed in and attacked the one on the left. He then spun to the right and swung, but missed the one on the right. Jay was fighting the two easily but his moves weren't fast enough. Jay split his sword and sliced one 3 times killing it, then rushing and stabbing the other through the head. Jay stood there for a second put the two swords together and started to head back and that when he heard, "Jay!"

"Jay here is your necklace!" Anna said heading towards him with his necklace in one hand.

"Anna, What are you doing, here stay back!" Jay said. After that, another Beowolf popped out of the woods and attacked Anna. Jay Screamed and cut the Beowolf's head off and jumped to Anna's side.

"Anna, why?" Jay said, taking his shirt off and placing it on Anna chest where the wound was.

"Here" -cough- -cough- "Your... necklace." Anna said .

"Anna, hold on." Jay said, then turn to the others standing by the fence and asked, "Where is the hospital?"

"There isn't one here." The elder said.

"Where is the closest hospital?" Jay asked again.

One of the fighters lifted their hand and pointed to the north and said, "Almost a mile in that direction."

Jay lifted the girl in his arms and started running towards the hospital. Jay was running as fast as he could, keeping Anna in his arms trying to keep her awake. Jay was almost half way there when she passed out. Jay tried to pick up speed but he was at his limit at this point. He was almost in viewing rang of the town when Jay get attacked out of the blue. Jay jumped back and that was when four people come out of nowhere.

"Get out of my way, NOW!" Jay said trying to hold back his anger.

"Now, why would we do that?" One of the bandits on the right asked.

"I need to get to the hospital." Jay started to walk but the four guys step in closer, showing that he can't pass.

"I'm sorry lad, but you're going to have to pay the fine to get in." The obvious leader in the group said.

"I don't have any money on me. Now, let me pass or else." Jay said his face changing to anger.

"Like we would do that." One of the bandits said. That's when Jay jumped up, spun around and kicked the guy in the face.

The leader and the other 2 pulled out their swords, with the leader saying "You're going to pay for that."

Jay couldn't hold back anymore and that's when he snapped. Jay's face changed, then he pulled out his sword and killed two of the bandits with a single strike.

"Wow man, take it easy. We were just playing." The leader said fearing for his life.

"I warned you." Jay said as he lifted his blade and started to swing, then Anna started coughing. Jay rushed past the bandit and got to the hospital.

**Present day...**

"So, what happen to Anna?" Yang asked.

**Author Notes**

Sorry for this to be posted really late, I have had some crazy days with work and school. I Hope you guys like this chapter i fell like i almost got it right but i didnt want to keep you readers waiting so here it is. I already started on the next chapter so you dont have to wait that long. And fell free to comment and let me know what you think. If you hate it tell me why and maybe i could fix it. If you liked it tell me what you would like to see next time. Untill next time.


End file.
